Dreaming Of You
by dolce-bebe
Summary: Hermione's in 7th year and she keeps catching Draco Malfoy taking sneak peeks at her. But after an accident in Potions all that changes, now it's worse! They can read eachother's minds! *Chapter 8 UPLOADED!* R/R
1. Hermione's Stalker

Dreaming Of You  
  
By: lady-slytherin  
  
Disclaimer - These characters do NOT belong to me, so don't sue!  
  
Summary - Hermione's in her seventh year and all year she's caught Draco Malfoy stealing glances at her. But after an incident in Potions class, all that changes. Now, it's gone worse. They can read each other's minds and Draco wont leave her alone! D/Hr  
  
A/N - This'll only have Hermione and Draco's POVs and the basic so uh . whatever . pleaz review!  
  
~-*-~  
  
It was just another ordinary boring day with nothing to do no less. Homework, exams, they were all the same to seventeen year old Hermione Granger. Now in her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, all she could think of was passing all her exams to get a job in the Ministry Of Magic. Sighing, she leaned her chin on her hand. She didn't bother raising her hand to answer questions, for her Potions Master was none other than Professor Snape and he never chose her anyway.  
  
Then she suddenly had a very strange feeling. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stick straight up. Startled, she lifted her chin from her hand and turned her head around a bit. Surely enough, her eyes met with a pair of deep blue grey ones. Draco Malfoy. Every since their seventh year started she'd always catch Malfoy taking sneak peeks at her. It was weird, and you'd think she was used to it by now, but there was something in his eyes . something different. Hermione felt heat rush up her cheeks rather quickly.  
  
'Ms. Granger!' Hermione's head shot up and she turned her head around. 'Uh . yes, professor?' she said nervously. Snape glared. 'What may I ask is so interesting about Mr. Malfoy that you dare turn your head around while I'm teaching?' he sneered. Hermione felt heat rush up to my cheeks and she looked down. She must have looked like a fully grown tomato.  
  
~-*-~  
  
'Don't worry, Hermione. Snape always gives detentions to Gryffindors anyways, don't worry about it,' Ron said taking a bite out of his bread. Well you're used to it! 'This is the second time I got a detention! If this keeps up, it might go on my personal record and I'll never get a job in the Ministry!' I said hotly. Ron smirked. 'Uh oh, first it's being Head Girl, now it's getting a job in the Ministry, what's next?' he paused, ' . RULER OF THE WORLD!' The whole Gryffindor table howled with laughter and I scowled, glaring at all of them. 'It's not the least bit funny!' I exclaimed pouting a bit. 'Oh c'mon, Mione, it was just a joke!' Harry chuckled. I glared at him and leaned my chin on my hand. 'Don't take it too hard, Mione,' Ron said biting more of his bread. 'Shut up,' I said lazily. Ginny Weasley who was now on her sixth year here in Hogwarts jabbed her brother in the stomach. 'So, Mione,' she said, 'I was thinking that we can visit that new shop in Hogsmeade, you know, the one that sells the you-know-what's - Mione? Are you listening to me?!'  
  
I rolled my eyes. Of course I wasn't listening. Ginny loved stuffed animals and that new store in Hogsmeade sells tons of them. I don't have anything against them or anything, but they're all baby stuff. I closed my eyes, after lunch we would be able to have free period and I'll be able to go to the library. Suddenly my head shot up. There was that feeling again. I looked at the corner of my eye and saw the same pair of bluish grey eyes staring at me. He was sitting at the Slytherin table smirking, in his hand was spoon full of hot soup. Realizing I was staring at him, he glared at me and looked away. Uh . he looks mad.  
  
'Hermione, where're you going?' Ron asked when I got up. 'To the library of course,' I said hastily. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the Great Hall. I could feel his eyes watching me as I left and I began to feel uneasy. Ever since our first year his always bugged me and called me names such as, 'Mudblood, filth,' why would he stop now. Ever since school started he had not even spat an insult on Harry, Ron and I. And now I find him staring at me, this is too weird. I mean not that I mind or anything I kind'a like it when he stares at me. It gives me a funny feeling you know and besides, he doesn't look that bad. Daddy really got him working over the summer.  
  
Entering my Dormitory I walked in my room. This was the thing. I was Head Girl (surprised?) and Draco Malfoy happens to be Head Boy. So far we hadn't said a word to each other for the past two months. Maybe he has some sort of a talking and staring problem.  
  
I got dressed in a yellow dress, and grabbed my pack and headed towards the library. With another Transfiguration test coming up in a month I got to get cracking. I walked down the empty halls. 'I guess everyone's outside but me,' I mumbled. After about five or so steps, I stopped and turned around. I was getting that creepy feeling again. 'I could have sworn .?' I frowned. I was defiantly not alone. I took a deep breath and began to walk faster. I could hear the person behind me quicken their pace as well. I started breathing faster and before I knew it, I was running.  
  
'Miss Granger, please don't ever run into the library like that ever again,' Madam Pince said sternly. 'Sorry,' I said struggling to catch my breath. Who ever that was, he was gone now. I sighed, maybe it's Draco Malfoy. I felt myself blushing. What the hell is wrong with me?! Here I am in the library with exams coming up and all I can think about is Malfoy stalking me! I must be crazy!  
  
~-*-~  
  
'Miss Granger, uh isn't that a bit too much?' Madam Pince asked her. Hermione looked at the 2 to 3 piles of books that she wanted to take out. 'I guess it is a little too much. I'll read the other ones here I guess,' she said picking up one pile and setting in down on her personal table. She opened one of the books and was surprised when a bookmark fell out. Hermione bent down to pick it up. She closed the book when she saw a very familiar blond head enter the library. She felt a blush graze her cheeks. She had never seen him in the library in her whole life, what is he doing here?  
  
Hermione grabbed a book rather quickly and buried her head in it, pretending to be deeply engrossed on what she was reading. 'Oh my god, Hermione, you're acting like such an idiot,' Hermione mumbled to herself. She took a peek and saw Draco looking at some of the bookshelves. For some unknown reason, he was getting closer and closer to her. Hermione blushed and stuck her head in the book she was reading. 'This is NOT happening,' she muttered.  
  
~-*-~  
  
I walked in the library. This was my first time here. (Don't look too surprised) I didn't exactly know what I was doing here, but I think it has something to do with her. I watched her as a book mark fell out of the book she had in her hands. She bent down to pick it up and when she looked up our eyes locked. I saw her blush and she turned away grabbing a book, it made a smirk appear on my lips.  
  
Still wearing the smirk, I walked over to one of the shelves and took out a book. I didn't know what it was or what it was even called. I opened it to the middle and pretended I was reading. I took a sneak peek at her. Her nose was buried in a book that was . I laughed. It was funny; the book she was reading was obviously upside down. I could see her forehead turn a bright red and I chuckled. This could be amusing. I haven't talked to her at all since the year started and I started missing her annoying know-it- all voice.  
  
I couldn't take the excitement. I wanted to bug her so badly that it hurt. I put the book back and began walking towards her. Her forehead turned an even brighter shade of red. She suddenly got up and walked deeper into the library. I smirked. If that's how you want to play .  
  
~-*-~  
  
Hermione gasped she couldn't believe it! Draco Malfoy was heading her way and she had gotten up and ran to the end of the library. Her heart was beating in her chest. 'What the hell is wrong with me? It's not like he's here to ask you to marry him or anything. He's probably just here to throw an insult at you . uh yeah, that's it,' Hermione mumbled under her breath. She sat down she couldn't take it anymore! At first she tried to ignore it, but now it's like he was stalking her! He'd stare at her every Potions lesson and even in Care of Magical Creatures! It was driving here insane! Hermione tried to calm herself down when she saw the outline of his shadow drawing nearer. She didn't really think Draco was dangerous, but with Voldemort rising, she'd have to be careful! His parents are Death Eaters. Hermione quickly grabbed a book, making sure it was the right side up and began to read.  
  
'Granger.' Hermione's head snapped up and she put the book down. 'What?' she spat. Draco smirked and took a chair and sat down across from her. They stared at each other for a minute. 'What's up?' Draco asked giving her an evil grin. 'What do you want, Malfoy?' Hermione asked trying to keep herself calm. Draco shrugged. 'I'm bored, and I find you quite amusing,' he said in his usual drawl. 'Me? Amusing? What the hell is he talking about?' Hermione thought blushing. 'Go away,' she said. 'You sure?' he asked raising an eyebrow. Hermione's eyebrow began to twitch. 'I pretty sure,' she said closing her eyes for a sec.  
  
Draco stood up. 'What ever you say,' he said putting his arms in the back of his head. 'I'm going to ask that oaf Hagrid if I can ride a Hippogriff, wanna join me?' he asked smirking. Hermione's cheeks began to burn. She crossed her arms over her chest. 'I'm going out anyway,' she said hotly taking her books to the counter. 'Is this all Miss Granger?' Madam Pince asked. 'Uh yeah, that's all,' Hermione said. Madam Pince looked a Draco. 'I've never seen you here before,' she said. Draco gave her a funny look. 'I don't get around much,' he said. Hermione rolled her eyes and put her books in her pack. 'You look very familiar; do you want to take out books too?' Madam Pince said to Draco as she leaned over the counter to get a better look at him. Draco backed away. 'Uh, no - Hey! Granger! Wait for me!' he exclaimed running after Hermione.  
  
'Oh great,' Hermione muttered. She was halfway out of the library; he just had to yell out her name didn't he? She hoped no one heard. Why won't he just leave her alone? 'What?' she said sharply. 'That lady's crazy,' Draco said. Hermione rolled her eyes. 'I'm going to see Harry and Ron,' she said. Draco smirked. 'Great! I'll come with you!' he said cheerfully.  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
Hey, hoped you guys liked it! It's my first serious D/Hr fanfic so don't sue! I'm very bad at doing this, but please review! I'll try and get another chapter out as soon as I can! 


	2. The Ihendrian Potion

Dreaming Of You  
  
By: lady-slytherin  
  
Disclaimer - These characters do NOT belong to me, so don't sue! Den Grudge from Slytherin house is mine though, he was in my other story, The Bet, he's basically a guy who has a crush on Hermione.  
  
Summary - Hermione's in her seventh year and all year she's caught Draco Malfoy stealing glances at her. But after an incident in Potions class, all that changes. Now, it's gone worse. They can read each other's minds and Draco wont leave her alone! D/Hr  
  
A/N - Hey I'm back! Thanks to all the people that reviewed! Luv ya all!  
  
~-*-~  
  
Why can he just leave me alone?! And why is he walking so close to me? ARGH! This is driving me nuts! 'What's wrong, Mudblood? Can't stand to be around a real man?' Draco asked a smirk on his face. 'Shut up,' I hissed at him. 'Why are you even following me?!' 'I'm not following you, you're following me!' Draco said putting his arms in the back of his head and closing his eyes. 'Shut up already! At least I don't go around staring at people that I've hated for years and I certainly don't go around stalking people when they're trying to go to the library!' Hermione said crossing her arms in front of her chest. Draco smirked. 'You got me,' he said as they reached the Entrance Hall. Everyone was outside jumping around or laughing and hanging out with friends.  
  
'So, you want to ride a Hippogriff with me?' Draco asked waving a hand in front of Hermione's face. 'Uh, no . for all I know you're probably going to go at top speed then knock me over when we're over 50 feet above the ground, and besides, I really go to find Harry and Ron and help them study,' Hermione said. Draco smirked. 'C'mon, don't be such an annoying know-it-all,' he said, 'have some fun for a change!' He grabbed her hand and he ran over to the stables. 'M-Malfoy!' Hermione gasped. 'I-I don't want to ride!' Draco chuckled and bowed to the Hippogriff; he lifted Hermione from the ground and sat her on the Hippogriff's back. 'Don't be scared, I learned how to ride these in fifth year,' Draco said hopping on. 'You are so going to get in trouble for this! You're supposed to be setting a good example for first yeeeeeears!' Hermione screeched when Draco suddenly took off in the air.  
  
'Ahh! - Oh my god! We're so high up!' Hermione said nervously grabbing Draco around the waist. 'Geesh, Granger. It's not like we're going to fall or anything,' Draco said smirking. 'A-Are you sure?' Hermione asked looking down. 'Well . unless I do this!' Draco said. He pulled on the reins and Hippogriff did a back flip in mid air. 'AHHHHHHHHH! MALFOY.!' Hermione screamed. Draco laughed. Hermione buried her head on his back held on tighter. 'Malfoy!' she gasped. 'Don't' you ever do that again!' Draco smirked. He liked to see her scared. 'Oh, you mean like this,' he said. Hermione screamed as the Hippogriff dove down at an incredible speed. 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!' Hermione screamed and closed her eyes shut. 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!' 'Isn't this fun?! Whoooo!' Draco shouted as he went soaring past a couple of first years who were sitting under a tree.  
  
'I WANT OUT! STOP THE RIDE!' Hermione said. Draco realized that her tears were soaking his shirt and frowned. 'Fine, you're no fun,' he said. They landed on a soft spot on a grassy area. 'There you happy?' Draco said pushing Hermione off. 'You ruined my fun.' 'W-Wait! How do I get back?!' Hermione exclaimed. Draco glared at her. 'Uh . he looks mad,' Hermione thought. 'You're smart, figure it out, oh and don't forget, we have Double Potions next,' he smirked and flew off. 'Wait! COME BAAAAACK! MALFOY!' Hermione shouted.  
  
~-*-~  
  
'Ms. Granger, it's very nice of you to show up, even if you are 30 minutes late,' Snape sneered, '25 points from Gryffindor. And since you already have detention for a week, I'll have it doubled.' Hermione walked in glaring at Draco. She was wet from top to bottom. Apparently she had forgotten her wand and it had made it a lot harder for her to get back. She had to swim across a small river climb over rocks and she tripped over a twig and landed onto a pile of mud making her look like a mud monster. Got to tell ya, if looks could kill, Draco would have fallen out of his seat, dead by now.  
  
Draco chuckled. 'What happened, Granger? You look like a cave woman and you smell like animal droppings,' he said smirking. All the Slytherins laughed. 'Silence .' Snape drawled lazily. Draco smirked, shook his at Hermione and got back to work.  
  
Hermione flopped down on her seat next to Harry and Ron. They backed away and covered their noses. 'You smell bad, Mione,' Ron said wrinkling his nose. Hermione slowly turned her head to face him, 'Shut . up .' she said slowly and menacingly. 'Ms. Granger, since you were not here for the last 30 minutes of class, you should know that we are doing an Ihendrian Potion. It enables you to read each others minds, for about 1 hour. I have given everyone their ingredients except for yours. Well, what are you waiting for you silly little girl, come up here and get it,' Snape sneered. Hermione walked over to his desk. She could feel Draco's eyes on her and she clenched her fists. She just wanted to grab that little pale neck of his and choke him to death!  
  
Hermione walked back to her desk just as Snape was pairing up students. 'Let me see,' he said, '... Weasley and . Goyle,' Ron groaned. ' . Thomas and . Parkinson, . Potter and . Crabbe,' Harry and Dean groaned. ' . Malfoy and . Granger, . Patil and . Bulstrode . Brown and . Zabini ., Longbottom and . Grudge . ' This went on for at least a couple of minutes, until Snape had finished with his list.  
  
Hermione scowled as Draco set his cauldron at her table. 'Hiya, Granger,' he said smirking evilly. 'Shut up, melon head .' Hermione said not looking at him. She simply crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. Draco chuckled. 'Hey, if you had stuck around for the rest of the ride, you would've gotten here in time,' he said. Hermione grabbed him by the collar as soon as Snape turned around to write on the board. 'Listen here, you annoying prat, you mean little cheat! You cost me a week of detention, you've ruined my good reputation!' she hissed at him. Suddenly Snape turned around and Hermione dropped Draco in his seat.  
  
'Alright, you have exactly half an hour to do the potion, if you do it correctly, points will be given,' Snape frowned as he looked at Hermoine, 'and if anyone gets it wrong, points will be taken and that person will get a detenion,' he looked at Neville who turned pale.  
  
Hermione opened up her book. 'Look,' she said, 'just don't bother me Malfoy, let's just do this and get it over with.' Draco who was busy fiddling with his collar smirked. 'C'mon Granger, you like me admit it. You were holding on to me when we rode on that Hippogriff,' he said. 'We were at least 50 feet of the ground! Of course I was holding on to you!' Hermione exclaimed. Draco raised an eyebrow, 'Pass the green root,' he said. Hermione glared at him and threw the green root at his face. 'Ow! That hurt,' Draco said sarcastically. This only got Hermione madder. 'Shut up! Just .' Hermione took a deep breath. '. shut up.' Draco frowned. 'Fine, I can play her game too .' he thought smirking. He shoved Hermione's bag off the table. 'Malfoy!' she shrieked. 'We need more space,' Draco drawled. Hermione gave a frustrated sigh and bent over to pick up her bag and the all the books that scattered. Quick as a flash, Draco dropped a scorpion tale in the cauldron, just as Hermione got back up. She looked at him suspiciously and his to pass the dragon scales.  
  
Surely enough, they finished and so did everyone else. Hermione began to feel very uneasy. She knew she couldn't trust Draco. Her grades were depending on this! She had to get this right, Snape would take points from Gryffindor and she already lost a lot of points as it is! Sighing she looked over at Harry and Ron. Ron who was covering his nose backed away from Goyle. 'I guess he smells a lot more than I do .' Hermione muttered. Suddenly her back straightened. There was that feeling again. She turned around, Draco was staring at her, with an almost bored expression on his face. 'Do you mind?!' Hermione hissed at him as Snape walked up in front of the class.  
  
'Alright, let's have the brainy brain student to come up first. I'm sure Mr. Malfoy has been holding his breath for quite a long time,' Snape said. Hermione went scarlet and filled two cups with the Ihendrian Potion. Draco picked up one of the glasses and smirked at her before drinking it. Hermione gulped and brought the cup to her lips and began to drink slowly. 'Well?' Snape sneered, 'did it work?'  
  
Hermione started hiccupping. 'Granger, no need to feel so nervous,' said a voice. 'Malfoy?' Hermione thought excitedly. 'The one and only!' Hermione's eye brightened. 'It worked Malfoy! It worked!' she thought excitedly. She saw a smirk appear on Draco's lips. 'Well?' came Snape's sneering voice. 'It worked Porfessor!' Hermione said. Snape rolled his eyes, 'Of course it did, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy is your partner after all,' he said. He turned to where Neville was sitting and gave him a cruel smile. 'Now lets test Longbottom's,' he said and Neville began to shake with fear.  
  
Hermione sat back down and smiled. Honestly she thought that Draco had put something in the potion, but it's all fine! Fine and dandy! 'So Granger .whazzup?' came Draco's voice inside her head. 'Nuthin now go away!' Hermione thought angrily. Draco smirked. 'Now, we can talk without Snape here to bother us .' Draco thought.  
  
'Alright, Longbottom, drink'em up,' Snape said smirking evilly. Neville picked up the glass and started to shake like mad. Den, his partner rolled his eyes. He had obviously done all the work. Neville and Den slowly drank the potion. 'Well?' Snape asked after a minute. 'It's alright Professor,' Den said. He smirked at Neville. He had thrown a couple of threatening insults at him and now the young Gryffindor looked as white as a ghost.  
  
After testing every single one of the potions, everyone got left for free period. In exactly an hour, everyone left for dinner. Hermione caught up with Harry and Ron. She couldn't wait to tell them how annoying Malfoy had been. He kept on probing her mind! 'Harry! Ron!' she called out. 'Oh, hey Mione,' Harry greeted. Ron chuckled. 'Hey, you took a shower!' he said. Hermione glared at him.  
  
'Whatcha talking about, Granger?' came a voice inside Hermione's head. 'M-Malfoy?! W-What? The potion should have worn off by now!' Hermione thought panicking. Harry and Ron looked at each other thinking Hermione had gone crazy. 'This is absolutely crazy! - Wait a minute! What . did . you . do?!' Hermione thought angrily. 'What do you mean?' Draco thought. 'Stop toying with me!' Hermione thought. ' . Talk to you later Granger .,' Draco thought. Hermione heard him chuckle, then he was gone. 'Asshole,' she muttered.  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
Hey I didn't put any POVs. Man, did this take long? I'm still busy trying to reload everything in my system. My computer had a virus and everything was deleted. I had to almost retype everything, and I've been busy trying to update my other fics! I'll try and start the next chapter soon! Once again tanks to all the people that reviewed! You're the best! 


	3. Head Ache!

Dreaming Of You  
  
By: Lady Slytherin  
  
Disclaimer - These characters do NOT belong to me, so don't sue! Den Grudge from Slytherin house is mine though, he was in my other story, The Bet, he's basically a guy who has a crush on Hermione.  
  
Summary - Hermione's in her seventh year and all year she's caught Draco Malfoy stealing glances at her. But after an incident in Potions class, all that changes. Now, it's gone worse. They can read each other's minds and Draco wont leave her alone! D/Hr  
  
A/N - OMG! Thank you to all the people that reviewed! You're the best! Luv ya all!  
  
~-*-~  
  
This is absolutely crazy! He's everywhere! Everywhere I say! He was even bothering me while I was in Charms! Why won't he leave me alone?!! He is driving me nuts! 'Hey Granger you there?' came Malfoy's voice inside my head. Ugh! See? See?! 'What do you want now, Malfoy?!' I thought angrily. 'We're having a Transfiguration test right now, what's the answer to question 6?' Malfoy drawled inside my head. I sighed. 'I'm not telling you! You're supposed to be Head Boy!' 'Fine, but don't come running back to me when you need help on a test!' came Malfoy voice. "I won't!" Hermione muttered angrily.  
  
"Hey Mione, what's happening?" Harry asked. My eye twitched. 'Oh I'll tell you what's happening!' I thought angrily. "Nothing," I said flopping down on her seat. I looked at Ron and gave him a disgusting look. He was pigging out on pudding and lots of it. There were even some on his neck and some dripping from his mouth. "Ron, please!" I said looking away. "Eat properly! You look like a pig." "Ifan'tgelpifjarmieny," Ron said. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Wha?" he asked. Ron swallowed and took a sip of his drink. Oh did I say sip, I meant he drank two cups full of juice. "I said, I can't help it, Hermione," Ron said. He took another cup of pudding and started gobbling it down.  
  
Ugh. I am NEVER going to survive through this year! This is crazy! 'Hey Granger,' came a voice. I glared and looked behind me at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was sitting in his usual seat with that cocky grin on his face. I glared at him and he smirked. 'Go away, Malfoy. I'm busy,' I thought angrily. I was obviously frustrated. He HAS been bothering me all day! When I woke up to take a shower today, he started talking to me about some sort of strip game he and the other Slytherins were playing in the dungeons the other night. I JUSY CAN'T TAKE HIM ANYMORE!! When is the potion going to wear off?!!  
  
'Aw come on,' he said, 'you know you can't resist me. You've been moping all over me since first year! I'm too IRRASISTABLE. Admit it Granger.' What? Me? Moping over a Malfoy? What the hell is he talking about?! 'What the hell are you talking about?!' I thought angrily. 'You're the one who's always staring at me in Potions and at breakfast, lunch and dinner! You even admit it yesterday when we came out of the library! You - you're a. STALKER!!' I saw Malfoy smirk. What's he smirking about?!  
  
'Granger, Granger, Granger . you're too much. If you weren't a Mudblood we could probably take a whack at it-' Suddenly I burst and I bolted up from my chair screaming, "YOU MORON! I WOULD NEVER TOUCH YOU! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF SH-" I felt Harry grab my arm. "Hermione!" he hissed. I took a deep breath and sat down. I began to blush. The Slytherin and Hufflepuff table turned around and looked at me, too shocked to speak. I saw Malfoy's smirk grow wider from I dunno . excitement? That's what it looked like. He was amused! That mother f*cken - "What did you think you were doing?!" Ron hissed at me. "There's a whole table full of teachers! You're even worse than me." "S-Sorry. Got a little carried away," I said.  
  
"Where're you going, Mione?" Harry asked as I got up to go to the library. "Going to the library before bed," I said. I quickly gathered my pack and walked out of the Great Hall. I heard footsteps behind me. Ugh. Geesh, it's Malfoy again. What does he want now? I turned around. "What do you want, Malfoy?" I said, "Where are you?" Malfoy poked his head form behind a gargoyle statue. "Hey," he drawled. "Why are you following me?" I asked tapping my foot. Draco sneered. "Why would I be following a filthy Mudblood like you?" he said. I glared at him and headed for the library.  
  
"Hello, Madam Pince," I said. Madam Pince glared at me, "Shush!" she said. I laughed nervously and sat down at one of the empty tables and began reading. After a while I noticed that Malfoy was sitting in the table in the far left reading a book. I rolled my eyes and returned to my book. 'Doesn't he ever give up?' I thought. 'Give up on what, Granger?' came Draco's voice. I groaned and Madam Pince gave me a weird look. "Shush!" she said. I shrunk in my seat. "S-Sorry," I muttered. I heard someone chuckle softly and I looked to my left. Malfoy was chuckling to himself; he peeked from his book and wink at me. I felt heat rushing to my cheeks and I buried my face in my book. I heard someone chuckle in my head. 'Granger, Granger, Granger, you're too much. I just love toying with you.' 'Shut up!' I thought angrily, 'stop playing with my mind!' I heard chuckling once more. 'You amuse me, Granger,' came the reply. 'You? Amused with me?! I thought Malfoys aren't supposed to have anything to do with Mudbloods!' I thought. ' ... That's only my father says. I really don't have to listen to him .' he said. Ugh! He is impossible! I am outta here!  
  
I grabbed my bag and stomped out of the library. This is insane! I'm going crazy. I wonder if everyone else's potion turned out like this. Ugh! Of all the people, why'd it have to be Draco Malfoy that's stuck in my head?!  
  
~-*-~  
  
I chuckled as the Mudblood stomped out of the library. This is getting to be very amusing. She's like a little toy I can play with. Hmm . I wonder why I'm feeling this way about her. Maybe it's the potion. Ever since the year started, I couldn't get my mind off her. I tried to forget her, but she's Head Girl, we practically live next to each other. Even in class, I would stare at her. She's so different now; her hair was no longer bushy, but nice and smooth. Her body had all the right curves, and when I first saw her at the express my mouth had dropped wide open. But no matter how much she's changed, she's still a filthy Mudblood. I chuckled to myself softly. If father knew I was having these thoughts about a Mudblood, he would throw a fit.  
  
I put my book down and strutted out of the library. Now, where is she? Hmm . 'Granger. Granger! Where are you?' I thought. 'Go away,' I heard her say. I smirked. She's probably in her room writing in her diary. Okay, okay, don't tell anyone, but once, I snuck into her room and read her diary. It was funny! I didn't know the little Mudblood had a crush on me in 6th year. I chuckled. I can still remember the exact words she wrote .  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm back at Hogwarts! I'm so happy that I was made a prefect this year! I also got to see Harry and Ron on the Hogwarts Express; they had changed so much over the summer. But shush, don't tell anyone but when Draco Malfoy came into our compartment to make fun on Harry and Ron, he took my breath away. He was so handsome! Don't get me wrong, he's still a complete jack ass, but that nice, smooth blond hair, his nice muscular body, and his dark grey blue eyes. He's gorgeous. Why'd he have to be a Slytherin? And why does he always call me a Mudblood? Ugh, sometimes I just want to strangle him and sometimes I just want to be in his arms! I'm getting fixed feelings! Oh diary, you're all I've got! I need serious help!  
  
Hermione Anne Granger  
  
I chuckled. 'His nice, smooth blond hair, his nice muscular body, and his dark grey blue eyes .' I never knew Granger actually thought of anyone attractive, but her books. But really, I didn't blame her, I am gorgeous. All of the girls in the school want me. "Enemies," I muttered the password to the Head Boy and Girl common room and stepped in. "Oh Granger, I'm home, come give Draco a hug!" I said holding out my arms.  
  
Granger was sitting in one of the couched, her diary opened on her lap. She slammed it shut and glared at me. "Didn't you miss me?" I asked teasingly. God, this is so fun. "No, I did not miss you, Malfoy," she said calmly sticking her nose in the air, "now, leave me alone." I raised an eyebrow. "What if I don't want to?" I drawled sitting next to her. She moved over to the end of the couch. I chuckled. She was definitely trying to act calm. She thinks if she ignores me, I'll simply give up. I almost laughed. I moved closer to the end of the couch and put an arm around her. She got frustrated and got up. "I don't have time for your shit, Malfoy. I'm taking a shower," she said walking to the bathroom. I grinned. "Great! I'll come with you!" I said naughtily walking to the bathroom. She gave a frustrated cry and slammed the door in my face.  
  
"HEY! IT'S MY BATHROOM TOO YOU KNOW!" I yelled. She's such a wild cat. We hadn't spoken to each other much since the year started until now. I smirked and walked to my room. I removed my Hogwarts robe and flopped down on my bed. The bathroom was right next to my room so I could hear the shower running. Time to have some fun .  
  
'Granger! Hey Granger! Are you nude?' I thought chuckling. She must have been holding a bar of soap, because once I asked the question, I heard a 'THUD' in the bathroom. 'M-Malfoy!' she shrieked. I could just picture it now, a naked Hermione in the shower holding a bar of soap, face all red. I smirked. 'I'll take that as a yes then,' I thought. 'Hey, I'm feeling kind of hot, do you mind if I can join you. We can have a nice cold shower . together!' '.DRACO MALFOY, YOU GET OUT OF MY HEAD RIGHT NOW!' she screamed in my head. This is so much fun. I love toying with her. 'But I don't want to!' I whined. 'If you don't shut up I'm going to tell Professor Dumbledore about this!' Frowning I sat up. She always has to ruin my fun doesn't she?  
  
~-*-~  
  
I closed my eyes as the water hit my body. My head hurt like hell! I began rubbing my temples slowly. This was driving her insane! Why couldn't we just go back to not talking to each other?! My life was a lot better until that time in the library! I wonder . is there something wrong with the potion we drank yesterday? Why isn't it wearing off? It's already been a day.  
  
I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I pressed my ear against the door. I wonder if Malfoy's still there? I sighed. There's only one way to find out. I opened the door slowly and looked around. No Malfoy. I breathed a sigh of relief and began walking to my room.  
  
"You look good when your hair's wet," came a familiar drawling voice. I turned around my face red. Malfoy had been hiding behind the door of the bathroom so when I had opened it, he was completely hidden. He smirked at me and I felt myself blushing. "Humph," I walked into my room and slammed the door shut. I quickly got dress in my pajamas and flopped down on my bed. Today has got to be one of the worst days I have ever had in my entire life!  
  
~-*-~  
  
There! Done! Hoped you like it. Hey . I'm kind'a running out of ideas . I dunno what's really going to happen so review and give some ideas, k? Thanx! 


	4. Pay Back Time!

Dreaming Of You  
  
By: Lady Slytherin  
  
Disclaimer - These characters do NOT belong to me, so don't sue! Den Grudge from Slytherin house is mine though, he was in my other story, The Bet, he's basically a guy who has a crush on Hermione.  
  
Summary - Hermione's in her seventh year and all year she's caught Draco Malfoy stealing glances at her. But after an incident in Potions class, all that changes. Now, it's gone worse. They can read each other's minds and Draco wont leave her alone! D/Hr  
  
A/N - OMFG! 59 reviews?!! Thanx a bunch! You guys are da best! Thanks for the ideas too! This chapter has Quidditch in it! Thanx to Meowmixy for giving me the idea!!!  
  
~-*-~  
  
"Rise and shine!" said a voice cheerful voice. I opened my eyes slowly. Granger was standing there, hands on hips and looking very smug about something. I groaned and put the covers over my head. She had opened the curtains and now the sun rays were pouring into my dark room.  
  
"C'mon, Malfoy! We'll be late for breakfast!" Granger exclaimed pulling the covers off my body. I groaned and put my pillow over my head trying to block the sunlight. I heard her give a frustrated sigh and she grabbed my pillow flinging it across the room. I groaned again and rolled off the bed. I began to crawl under my bed trying to hide from the sunlight.(no he is not a vampire) Though found that I was too big to fit in it. "Ugh!" I cried as I tried to push my body in.  
  
Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my butt. Granger had kicked me. How dare she? What time was it anyway? I got my head out from under the bed and looked past Granger to the clock. 5:30? What the hell?  
  
"Granger! It's 5:30 in the morning!! Are you crazy! Lemme go to sleep!" I exclaimed grabbing my blanket from her. Granger sighed and put her hands on her hips, smirking. "Can't you take a joke?" she said. I glared at her. Suddenly her eyes drifted to.. uh . you know .  
  
I began to blush as I realized that I had my black boxers with little green snakes on. I grabbed my pillow and covered myself. "Get out, Granger! OUT!" I yelled. The little Mudblood just giggled and walked out the door. Who does she think she is? Walking in here and waking me up from my beauty sleep! How dare she?!  
  
I slammed the door shut and locked it. I walked to my closet and began picking out my clothes. Might as well get up. I opened the door slowly, looking out for Granger. (A/N: Sounds familiar?) No Granger. I swear, after I take as shower I'm going to make her life a living hell!  
  
I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I climbed in. God. Relief spread across my body. 'Malfoy?' I heard Granger say inside my head. 'What do you want?' I drawled lazily. I heard her giggle. 'Are you nude?' she asked giggling. I felt my cheeks burn and I accidentally dropped the soap.  
  
~-*-~  
  
Wow. I can't believe I just did that!! I actually asked if Malfoy was nude or not! I could feel myself blushing. It feels good and weird at the same time. Hey, I'm not going to let Malfoy get to me! It's payback time! No more Miss Nice Hermione!  
  
~-*-~  
  
Draco sighed and ran his hand through his blond hair. Stupid Granger and her stupid bar of soap. "Hey, Draco. What's happening?" said a 17th year Slytherin student. "Go away, Grudge," Draco drawled leaning his chin on his palm, "I don't have time for your shit." The pale brown haired young boy by the name of Den Grudge frowned. "Aw c'mon, Draco. What's wrong with you? You've been really acting really weird every since the year started. Draco just rolled his eyes. "Shut up and mind your own business," he said. Den raised an eyebrow. "Okay . I'll see you later then," he said as Draco got up to leave.  
  
Draco walked out of the school. Everyone was having a good time. It was Saturday and there were no classes until Monday. 'Might as well settle down and rest,' Draco thought. He sat down under a tree and sighed looking up at the sky. The sun was shinning brightly and Draco looked away, shielding his eyes.  
  
'Hey Malfoy! You rest'in?' said a voice inside Draco's head. Draco groaned. He didn't really want anyone to annoy him right now. He had Qudditch practice to attend to later and he wanted to get some rest. 'Go away, Granger. You can invade my mind later . in bed,' Draco thought naughtily. 'Oh shut up!' Hermione said. Draco closed his eyes. 'Then go away,' he thought. He heard give a frustrated sigh and then she was gone. "Finally some peace and quiet," Draco muttered under his breath.  
  
Suddenly . "DRACO! DRAKIE BABY! THERE YOU ARE!" came a screeching voice. Draco opened his eyes and groaned as Pansy Parkinson ran towards him.  
  
~-*-~  
  
I sighed as Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown continued their little rattle about boys. It's always about boys. Boys this, boys that. "So Hermione, got your eye on a hottie yet?" Parvati asked me. I blinked. "No," I said. Lavender grinned evilly. "Suuure you don't," she said, "c'mon, tell us who it is!" I blushed. W-What're they talking about? "What're you talking about?" I asked. "I don't like anybody!" Parvati and Lavender looked at each other and laughed. "C'mon, Hermione. Who's the special guy?" Parvati asked. "You been spacing out on us a lot lately, not to mention that little outburst you had the other day at the Great Hall." Lavender gave me a wink. "Who've you been dreaming of, Mione? You know you can trust us!" she said. Yeah, sure. One time, Ron and Harry were having a ahem, 'personal' conversation when Parvati and Lavender overheard that Ron sometimes still wets his bed. Within five minutes the whole school knew.  
  
"Really, I don't like ANYONE," I said, "I-I've just been a little distracted these past few weeks." I gave a nervous laugh. Should I tell them about the potion? And how Malfoy's been harassing me all this time? . Nah.  
  
"Whatever, girl," Lavender said rolling her eyes at Parvati. I sighed and got up. "Where're you going?" Parvati asked. Lavender giggled. "She's going to look for lover boy," she said. I glared at them as they broke into a fit of giggles. "Ha, ha, very funny," I said sarcastically grabbing my bag.  
  
I walked along the hallways, thinking of a way to get back at Malfoy. Hmm . something bad . but not too bad. Um . "Hey Hermione!" I turned around and saw Harry and Ron running towards me. "Oh hey guys, what's up?" I asked. "Guess what?!" Ron exclaimed. Uh . "We were practicing for Quidditch when the Slytherins came and said they had special permission from Snape to practice on the field with us! Can you believe it? They're probably going to study our strategy and then find out our weaknesses!" I sighed. Ron was the new Gryffindor Beater and Harry was Team Captain. That goes for Draco too. "You mean they're still out there? . Right now? . Practicing?" I asked. Harry scowled and nodded his head. "With Malfoy there? . Right now?" I asked. Ron raised an eyebrow. "Uh . yeah," he said. "Okay! Um . I'll see you two later, okay?" I said cheerfully heading towards the Entrance Hall.  
  
Perfect! What a fabulous idea! This is brilliant! The perfect way to get back at Malfoy! I ran outside into the field and saw little flying dots up in the sky. I grinned and sat in one of the benches. The slytherin team was trying out some new moves. I saw Dra - Malfoy shouting at some of the players. He went behind Den Grudge and whacked his hard on the head and started yelling at him.  
  
I giggled and Malfoy looked over at me. I gave him an evil grin and a wink. He smirked and began shouting orders. I saw him flying his broom around the field. He's obviously trying to impress me. Not working. Time for some fun .  
  
~-*-~  
  
I smirked at Granger and began flying my broom around the field. I wonder if she's getting impressed by my wonderful talent. "Release the snitch!" I yelled. Chaze Turge, a Slytherin chaser opened the big wooden box and released the golden snitch.  
  
I looked down at Granger and smirked. Humph. I'll show her how good I am. I sped off looking for the snitch as my other team players started practicing some of the new moves I taught them. I looked around and spotted the snitch near the hoops. I sped my broom towards it and reached out me hand . 'Hey Malfoy .' said a voice. "What the - " I stopped my broom and looked around. The snitch had disappeared. Damn. 'Go away, Granger. I'm not in the mood!' I thought angrily. I heard her giggle.  
  
"Hey Draco! What's wrong? Losing your touch?" Chaze yelled chuckling like the idiot he is. Den Grudge laughed as her hit the bludger away from Chaze. "Shut up!" I yelled at them looking around. 'Aw. Poor Drakie,' said Granger again. I looked down at her and gave her one of my worse Malfoy death glares.  
  
I flew around the field looking for the snitch. "Where the hell are you?" I muttered. 'Is Drakie getting tired?' 'For the last time, SHUT UP! I'm losing my concentration!' I yelled in my head. Suddenly I saw a tiny glimpse of gold down near the poles. I gripped my broom hard as I swooped down. I took my right hand off my broom, preparing for the snitch. Almost there c'mon, c'mon . 'Hey Malfoy! Jinx!' "Wha - What the - " DAMN. The snitch disappeared again. I could hear my team laughing at me.  
  
"Draco! What the hell is wrong with you? You fly like my mom," Matthew Langfield yelled. Everyone started laughing and I could feel my face turning red. How dare they . wait . how dare she?! 'Aw, Drakie's getting mad .' Granger said. I gritted my teeth together.  
  
Suddenly I saw the snitch fly across my face. I gripped my broom and flew after it. Almost there! Almost there! . YES!! "Whew," I said opening my hand. The golden snitch was lying in my palm. I swooped down and got off my broom.  
  
"Bout time, Draco," Chaze said chuckling. "Shut up, Turge, do you know who you're talking to?" I asked him. Chaze's smile disappeared and he gave a nervous laugh. "Just kidding, Draco," he said. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked over at the benches. Granger was gone. I'll deal with her later. "Great practice," I said, "head back to the dungeons."  
  
I raked my hand through my blond hair and began walking back to the castle. Who does Granger think she is, toying with me like that? I'll get her . no one messes with a Malfoy.  
  
~-*-~  
  
Sorry, this took me a long time, didn't it? Anyways hoped you liked it! Thanx for reviewing too! I luv all your ideas!! ^_^ 


	5. Hogsmeade

Dreaming Of You  
  
By: Lady Slytherin  
  
Disclaimer - These characters do NOT belong to me, so don't sue! Den Grudge from Slytherin house is mine though, he was in my other story, The Bet, he's basically a guy who has a crush on Hermione.  
  
Summary - Hermione's in her seventh year and all year she's caught Draco Malfoy stealing glances at her. But after an incident in Potions class, all that changes. Now, it's gone worse. They can read each other's minds and Draco wont leave her alone! D/Hr  
  
A/N - Thanks for all the reviews! I luv you all! Unfortunately I don't know where this is going, so I need a long time to think. Plus I'm getting so much homework; I haven't gone online for a long time. I need ideas, I don't actually know how to put this all together . hmm . you guys can add me to your msn or something and give me ideas! ^_~  
  
~-*-~  
  
Draco walked along the hallways. 'How dare Granger toy with me like that,' Draco told himself. "I'll make her pay." He walked and walked until he reached a brick wall. Walking right through it he came across the statue leading to the Head Boy and Girl dormitory. He muttered the password and stepped in.  
  
"Granger?" he said aloud. Hermione was no where in sight. Draco scowled and flopped on the couch. 'Granger. Where the hell are you?! You know you can't hide from me,' he thought angrily.  
  
'What the hell is your problem Malfoy? I'm on my way to Hogsmeade. Can't you take a little joke?' came Hermione's voice. She sounded cheerful and Draco winced at her high pitched giggling.  
  
Hogsmeade, he almost forgot. "Damn my feeble brain," Draco muttered. He stormed out of the dormitory and headed out the entrance hall, where he saw Chaze and Den waiting for him.  
  
"What took you so long?" Den asked. "We're going to miss the train if we don't hurry." Chaze gave him a look that said, 'shut up or we'll get in trouble,' look. Draco gave him a glare, "Nothing that concerns you, and no, we are not going to be late," he sneered.  
  
Den put an arm behind his head. "Geesh, Draco, you're so serious these days," he said. Chaze leaned his elbow on Den's shoulder. "Yeah, you've been in your dorm a lot," he said, frowning.  
  
Draco crossed his arms as they walked to the train. "Been having problems coping with Granger," he drawled. "She can be very annoying." Chaze chuckled, "But she's a cutie," he said. Den smirked, "Yeah, smart beautiful, and aggressive," he whistled.  
  
Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. He didn't mind being stuck with Hermione. No, not at all. She was smart, beautiful and aggressive, as Den put it. Everything he could want in a girl. Draco shook his head a bit trying to erase the thought.  
  
"You okay?" Chaze asked digging his hands in his pockets. "Uh, yeah," Draco muttered. A bunch of students were gathering around the train. Filch was at the front, with a long list. He read all the names of the 3rd to 7th year students that were coming.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco," he said in a gruff voice. "Here," Draco drawled lazily. The list went on for quite a while and Draco began shifting his position. "Shit," Den swore, "my foot's asleep." He started to stamping his foot on the ground.  
  
A couple of minutes had passed and everyone was looking quite tired from all the waiting. Draco spotted Hermione through the crowd of people. She was with Harry and Ron. "Alright, let's go over that again," Filch said. "Abbot, Hannah." Many students groaned.  
  
"Fuck. What the hell is he playing at?!" Den growled, "I know he hates us and everything but this is crazy." Draco scowled. "Shut up," he said leaning against the wall. "You're annoying me." Chaze yawned and rubbed his eye. "We're going to be here forever." He glared at Filch and shouted, "C'mon! While we're young!"  
  
Filch glared at him and rolled his eyes, muttering something like, 'teenagers.' "Fine, fine. Get in the train, the lot of ya," he growled at the students. As soon as those words came out of his mouth, all the Hogwarts students started pushing and shoving each other violently trying to get into the train.  
  
"Get out of my way," Draco said coldly as he pushed past a fifth year student. He continued pushing and shoving people out of the way until he got in the train. He walked and slid open a compartment door. The room was empty and he settled himself down waiting for Chaze and Den.  
  
'Granger,' Draco said in his head, 'which compartment room are you in?' No answer. "Damn," Draco muttered. 'Granger . !'  
  
~-*-~  
  
Aw geesh! I covered my ears as Malfoy's voice ran through my ears. Does he have to yell so loud? Dear god. "Hermione?" Harry asked. "You okay?" I opened my eyes and took my hands off my ears slowly. Harry and Ron were staring at me in a weird way. Great now they think I'm crazy.  
  
"Uh yeah, um . ear, uh . infection," I said. Ron raised his eyebrows. "I can't wait until we get to Hogsmeade," he said, "I want to get a new bag of Hiccupping Sweats for Dean and Seamus; they've been annoying me a lot." Harry chuckled. "They're only being annoying because you keep bugging them to play wizard's chess with you," he said.  
  
I rolled my eyes. We were sitting in one of the compartments. It was hard trying to find an empty one. Luckily Ron was one of the few . er, dozens who were shoving and pushing to get an empty compartment first.  
  
I rubbed my ears. God. If this potion doesn't wear off, I'll have to go to the Headmaster. It's driving me insane. First he annoys me, then I get back at him, THEN he acts like it never happens and continues bugging me. Ugh. When will this end?! I'm really starting to think that Malfoy had something to do with the potion getting all messed up. He's such a git.  
  
"Uh, Hermione ." Harry said, "Are you mad at something?" I looked at him. "Uh, . no," I lied. Harry shrugged. "We should almost be there," Ron said. "I'm going to Zonko's first thing!" I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll hang out with Lavender or Parvati then," I said. They're always leaving me behind .  
  
~-*-~  
  
Draco sighed and leaned his chin on his hand. "Get me another butterbeer will ya, Grudge?" he drawled lazily. Den sighed and went over to the counter leaving Draco and Chaze behind.  
  
"So what's been eating you lately?" Chaze asked, "You look bummed out." Draco sighed. "I told you," he sneered, "it's that mudblood, Hermione Granger." Chaze raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't be so bummed out if I were sharing at room with her," he said smirking.  
  
"What're you guys talking about?" Den asked. He was holding two butterbeers in his hands. "Nothing, really," Chaze said, "Just Draco's problems with the mudblood." Den sat down. "Oh?" he said, "I think she's quite nice." .. Draco and Chaze gave him a crazed look. Den cleared his throat. " . Er, I uh mean, she's a slut," he said. Draco and Chaze shrugged.  
  
"Hey there she is," Chaze said looking over Draco's shoulder. Draco frowned and looked at Hermione at the corner of his eye. "Why is Patil and Brown always with her?" Den asked. Chaze shrugged. "Because Granger's a chick. She doesn't want any boy to get close so she hangs out with those two sluts," he said. Den looked shocked. "Really?!" he said. Chaze rolled his eyes. "I was being sarcastic, you moron," he said taking a sip of his butterbeer.  
  
"Where're you going Draco?" Den asked as Draco got up. "Saying hello to the ladies. You guys coming?" Draco asked. Chaze shrugged, "I guess," he said getting up.  
  
~-*-~  
  
"I can't believe you got another A you your transfiguration test!" Lavender cried. Hermione laid her head on the table. "Surprised?" she said. "What's wrong, Mione? You're usually in hip-hop shape when you get an A in something . and that's like in every test," Parvati said. Hermione gave her a weak smile.  
  
"I have to share the same dormitory with Malfoy," she said. Lavender giggled. "C'mon, it can't be THAT bad," she said. Parvati smirked. "You know what? I heard from a second year Ravenclaw, that they heard from a couple of first years that they saw YOU and Draco Malfoy soaring above the sky on a Hippogriff!" Lavender squealed. "You have got to be kidding me, right?" Hermione said burying her face in her hands.  
  
"I can't believe it! You . were riding a hippogriff with the Slytherin Prince himself!" Lavender said. She and Parvati gave a dreamy sigh. "Did you get to hold on to him?" Parvati questioned. Hermione stared at them waving her arms about. "Uh . you guys!" she said. "Did you get to smell his hair?! . No wait . did you get to touch it?!" Lavender squealed.  
  
"You should know well, that no one EVER touches MY hair," came a voice. Hermione turned around and her face grew red. She quickly turned back around and grabbed a book from her pack. She stuck her nose in it and pretended reading.  
  
'Damn,' she thought. 'What is HE doing here?!' Someone chuckled in her ear. 'You should know why I'm here,' came Draco's voice. 'And besides, I was here first, you're the one that waddled in here with those two sluts.' 'H-hey! Don't call them that!' Hermione thought.  
  
Draco smirked and grabbed the book from Hermione's hands. "Nice book you're reading," he said. "Hogwarts a History . figures. How many times have you read this thing anyways?" Hermione blushed and grabbed the book from him. "None of your business you big jerk! Leave me alone!" she hissed at him.  
  
Draco chuckled and pushed Hermione into the other seat. He sat down beside her and took a sip of her butterbeer. Hermione's face grew red from anger. "Got away," she hissed. Draco just chuckled and patted Hermione's head playfully. "Aw, is Mione mad?" Draco said. Den and Chaze chuckled. "Be careful, Draco. She might pounce on you ." Chaze said. Hermione glared at him and stormed out, Parvati and Lavender after her.  
  
Draco smirked. "Turge," he said. Chaze looked up. "What?" "Get your Invisibility Cloak. We're going to play a little trick on Granger and her little friends ."  
  
~-*-~  
  
Sorry for taking so long . This chapter is very boring . hmm . I sorta have a little idea of what's going to happen next . but just in case . What do you guys think Draco and his buds should do to Hermione eh . he, he, he . 


	6. Nice Come Back

Dreaming Of You  
  
By: Lady Slytherin  
  
Disclaimer - These characters do NOT belong to me, so don't sue! Den Grudge from Slytherin house is mine though, he was in my other story, The Bet, he's basically a guy who has a crush on Hermione.  
  
Summary - Hermione's in her seventh year and all year she's caught Draco Malfoy stealing glances at her. But after an incident in Potions class, all that changes. Now, it's gone worse. They can read each other's minds and Draco wont leave her alone! D/Hr  
  
A/N - Hey thanx for all the review guys . you're da best!  
  
~-*-~  
  
"This is going to be great!" Den said excitedly, "What other colors should we add?" Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "Hmm . we want to make the color disgusting . and smelly . Grudge, give me your socks," he said. Den wrinkled his nose. "Draco! I haven't washed these for two weeks!" Chaze's face turned sour. "That's the whole point," he said.  
  
Den reluctantly took off his socks and dropped then into the large cauldron. It sizzled and made a hissing sound. "Man . those ARE smelly socks," Chaze said. Draco started pacing around the room. "Turge, put the heat up a bit," he said. Chaze sighed. "It's already too hot in here. I don't understand why we have to do all this in the basement of The Three Broomsticks. What if somebody sees us from above?" Draco glared at him. "Just shut up and turn the heat up," he said.  
  
"Firalum Intactation," Chaze said. The room temperature went up and Draco unbuttoned his shirt and whipped his forehead. "Hey guys. Somebody dropped a couple of Bertie Bot's beans here," Den said. He popped one in his mouth, "want some?" Draco wrinkled his nose. "Dude, that's disgusting ." Chaze said.  
  
Draco sighed. "Somebody please think of something smelly of disgusting to put in the cauldron!" he cried sitting down. Suddenly a big blotch of cream fell from above and hit him on the head. Draco, Chaze and Den looked up slowly. There was a big hole on top, where people were walking around. "No fair," Den said. "Draco gets cream! . I want cream." Draco's eye twitched as some of the cream dripped to his eye. "Uh . Draco? You're eye's turning red," Chaze said. Draco's eye twitched some more, "This stupid thing better be worth it," he muttered.  
  
~-*-~  
  
"Hermione! Hey! Come back!" Lavender yelled. Hermione was stomping down the road glaring at everyone in sight. "Hey!" Parvati said as they caught up with her. Hermione's cheeks were puffed out and her face was all red. "WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? STRUTTING AROUND LIKE HE OWNS THE PLACE! HE JUST MAKES ME SOO MAD ."  
  
Lavender held Hermione's shoulders. "Calm down," she said, "breath ." Parvati giggled. "You get mad easily," she said. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "Where do we go now?" Lavender asked looking around. "Zonko's," Hermione said, "Harry and Ron are probably there already." She stomped off with Parvati and Lavender behind her.  
  
"Hey Mione," Harry greeted as Hermione, Lavender and Parvati stepped in the shop. "Hey," Hermione said gloomily, "Where's Ron?" Harry stuck his thumb over his shoulder. Ron was moving around trying to grab everything in a bag. "Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "How do you expect to pay for all of this?" Ron shrugged. "Don't know," he batted his eyes at Hermione, "maybe you can lend me some money?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hermione," Harry asked, "why are you here?" Hermione's cheeks puffed up and she crossed her arms over her chest. "None of your business," she muttered. Lavender and Parvati giggled. "It's because of Malfoy," they said in unison. Harry looked puzzled. "Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "It's nothing. He was just being a git," she said. Lavender tugged on Parvati's arm. "Let's go. This place isn't suited for fine ladies like us," she said. The store clerk glared at them. Lavender blushed. "From a fine lady's point of view of course!" she said. Hermione chuckled, "See you later guys," she said to Harry and Ron.  
  
~-*-~  
  
"Hurry up! They're coming!" Den said. I rolled my eyes. "I can see that," I drawled lazily. "This is disgusting!" Chaze exclaimed pinching his nose tightly. "What'd you add there, Draco?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "Well . aside from Grudge's socks, I think I put in Crabbe's T-shirt. You know, the one he always wears when he 'exercises.' It's all smelly and damp like so I decided to put it in there," I said. "Oh yeah, there are also a couple of Goyle's boogers that I picked up, WITH gloves from under his pillow."  
  
"Ew," Den said. "Goyle keeps his boogers under his pillows? That's just disgusting!" He made a face and looked into the cauldron. "Do you actually SEE him pick his nose?!" he said.  
  
Chaze grinned madly. "Yeah. My bed's right next to his and sometimes I can't go to sleep, so when I turn around he'd be there. Picking his nose with his index finger," he said.  
  
I wrinkled my nose. The thought of Goyle, and where his hands go at night is sort of a scary thought. Good thing I don't have to share a dormitory with these morons.  
  
"Wiggling it around," Chaze continued. "Then if it was a small one he's fling it somewhere. Who knows where it goes? The big ones he puts under his pillow." He took a green balloon and filled it with the goo from the cauldron.  
  
Den's face turned white. "You mean the stuff I found in my eye when I woke up wasn't from sleep?!!" he exclaimed. He stuck out his tongue. "Yuck! I can't believe I actually rubbed that stuff off with my hand!"  
  
"Will you two shut up?! They're coming!" I snarled. No. They weren't really. Brown and Patil had stopped at a nearby store to check out some earrings. I just couldn't stand the thought of Goyle's boogers anymore. I didn't even know he flicked them around. I've missed out on so much. It's all because of Granger. That buck-toothed, brainy idiot that keeps invading my mind. Damn her.  
  
"Finish up, guys," I drawled out. I took another balloon and filled it up with goo. Just a couple of more. Maybe this'll get my mind off her. . Then again . she'll probably yell at my face again. Oh well, better then that then her getting all mushy on me.  
  
"We have . fifty," Chaze said counting all the balloons that were stacked up in a pile. "How many do we get each?" he asked counting all of them again. "But three can't go into fifty evenly . that's just wrong," he said.  
  
I rolled my eyes. What an idiot. "I'll get thirty and you two get twenty each," I drawled. I tossed both of them a bag. This is going to be easier than I thought. Granger's going to be sorry she EVER messed with me.  
  
"Okay let's go. Turge, your get Brown and Grudge you get Patil. Granger's mine," I said grinning madly. "Where's your Invisibility Cloak?" I asked Chaze. He took it out from his pack and handed it to me.  
  
"Okay. I'll use this one since I left mine at home. You two use Grudge's," I said. Chaze and Den both groaned. "Shut up. We don't have time for this," I said, "On the count of three . one . two . three .!" 'Ready or not Granger here I come .'  
  
~-*-~  
  
"What's wrong, Hermione?" Parvati asked. Hermione shook her head. "I- It's nothing," she said. Parvati shrugged. 'What the hell did Malfoy mean by that?' Hermione thought. Suddenly they heard Lavender scream.  
  
She was covered in slimy green goo from head to toe. "Eeew!" she squealed. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!!" SPLAT! "Aaah! My new dress! Ugh!" Parvati screamed as the goo hit her.  
  
Hermione heard someone laugh in her head. 'This better not be one of your little jokes, Malfoy!' she thought angrily. 'Hey Granger, duck.' Came the reply. Then all of a sudden a big splotch hit Hermione in the back making her tumble down. "Argh!" she cried. She tried getting it out of her hair, though it stuck like gum.  
  
Hermione looked to her right. Parvati and Lavender were huddled on the ground with their hands on their heads as gigantic balloons filled with green goo came out no where.  
  
"Ugh." Hermione stood up only to be hit on the bum by one rather large balloon. "Aaargh! Malfoy!" she shrieked. She heard faint laughter to her left and swung her bag as hard as she could.  
  
"OW! HOLY SHIT!" she heard someone say. There was a thud. Hermione started hitting Draco with her purse. Thought she couldn't see him she could hear his faint groaning. "R-Retreat!" She heard him shout. Suddenly ten balloons came out of nowhere and hit Hermione all over her body. She fell to the floor and Draco got up. "Let's go," he whispered to Den and Chaze.  
  
~-*-~  
  
WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM .! How DARE Malfoy do this to me! This is the worst yet! What the hell was he thinking? Doesn't he know I knew it was him? EVEN with his Invisibility Cloak on.  
  
I stormed into the dormitory. Muttering the password I threw open the door. Draco was sitting comfortably on the couch reading a book. "Hello, Hermione," he said smoothly, "did you miss me?"  
  
~-*-~  
  
Sorry for taking so long. Been busy. Anyways . how'd you like? This was more humor than romance but whatever. Though I wanted to know if you people want the next chapter to be more romance or more humor. Hmm. dunno. R/R! ^_^ 


	7. Daily Discussions

Dreaming Of You  
  
By: Lady Slytherin  
  
Disclaimer - These characters do NOT belong to me, so don't sue! Den Grudge and Chaze Turge from Slytherin House are mine though.  
  
Summary - Hermione's in her seventh year and all year she's caught Draco Malfoy stealing glances at her. But after an incident in Potions class, all that changes. Now, it's gone worse. They can read each other's minds and Draco wont leave her alone! D/Hr  
  
A/N - Thank you for all the reviews. I luv you pplz! So um . do you think they should have a ball? . Okay, they're going to have a ball . man I am such an idiot.  
  
~-*-~  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" Hermione exclaimed. "What is the matter with you?!" Draco smirked, "I didn't do anything," he said innocently. "I was here the whole time." Hermione gave him a murderous death glare. "It was obvious that it was you!" she said, "now you just stay away from me! I don't know where you get these ideas where you can just come in here and mock and insult me like this! I'm a person too, Malfoy!"  
  
Draco leaned back on the couch and sighed, closing his eyes. Hermione glared at him and stomped off towards her room slamming the door behind her.  
  
A smirk appeared on Draco's pale lips. He opened his eyes slowly and chuckled. He ran a hand through his blond hair and stood up. He walked up slowly to Hermione's room and knocked at her door.  
  
"Go away!" Draco heard her say. He rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner. "Just to tell you, we have to organize the ball next week with the other prefects," he drawled. He heard a simple "hmph," from Hermione. "I didn't do anything! It was probably Potter or Weasley! Did you know they've always hated you?" Draco shouted at the door.  
  
~-*-~  
  
"So there's going to be a ball?" Den asked taking a sip from his orange juice. Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, for the hundredth time," he drawled. Chaze groaned. "I hate balls and dances. The guys always have to ask the girls and they always make big fusses on who's going with who," he said leaning his chin on his palm.  
  
"I really don't care," Draco drawled, "it's all the same to me." Den chuckled, "Easy for you to say. You always get the prettiest, most smartest, most sexiest girl in the school. And what do we get?" he said. "The limpy dangling ones," Chaze finished for him taking a slice of jello in his hands and flicking it across the room.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you been with every girl in the school, Draco?" Den asked. Draco smirked. "Not EVERY girl in the school," he said leaning back on his chair.  
  
"You mean Granger, right?" Chaze said chuckling. Draco raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know?" he mocked. Den stared. "She's cute you know," he said. Chaze gave him a look.  
  
"I don't know," he said, "she's not my type. I like girls like Parkinson, Blane, Chang," Chaze leaned over and grabbed an apple from the bowl in the middle of the table. "But Granger's alright, I mean, if she were the only girl left in the world and I was the only girl left in the world, I wouldn't mind rebuilding little groups of people with her."  
  
"She's a mudblood," Draco said suddenly. Chaze stopped and took his mouth out of the apple. "Well," he said, "we all know that, Draco. We're just saying she's not bad for a mudblood, I mean, sorry if you felt offended about the fact that we might start a little family of our own if we were the last two human beings in the planet."  
  
A huge grin appeared on Den's face and he nudged Draco in the side. "Draco's jealous," he said chuckling. Draco's eyes widened and his face turned a bright pink. "Hell NO!" he exclaimed, "I'd rather die then touch filth like her."  
  
"It's okay, Draco. I know you like to annoy and taunt her and stuff but it's not our fault she's smart and - " Draco cut him off, "You mean she's a stubborn bucktooth know-it-all," he said. Chaze gave a soft laugh. "You got that right," he said.  
  
"I wouldn't mind taking her to the ball you know," Den said suddenly. Draco and Chaze turned their heads towards him slowly. "He's finally gone mental," Chaze said rolling his eyes. Den stood up. "I'm not kidding," he said, "I wouldn't mind going with Granger to the ball you know," he sat back down and put his chin on the table. Chaze rolled his eyes. "But . . ." he said lazily.  
  
Den sighed. "She's going with Weasley," he said lazily. Suddenly someone snorted. Chaze and Den looked at Draco surprisingly. He had doubled up laughing. "Uh, Draco?" Chaze said poking him on the shoulder, "you okay?"  
  
Draco kept laughing, "S-She's going w-with a Weasley?" he said trying to calm himself down. Den stared at him looking absolutely clueless, "I don't get it," he turned to Chaze, "what's the joke?" Chaze rolled his eyes.  
  
"He's jealous," he said slouching back on his chair tossing the apple from his right hand to his left. Immediately Draco's laughter stopped and he seized Chaze by the collar lifting him up slightly with ease.  
  
"If you say that one more time, I will cute your freakin voice box out," he snarled. Draco dropped Chaze on his chair and sat back down. "And besides," he said, "I don't even like Granger. She's just a filthy little mudblood."  
  
"I wonder what she's doing now?" Den asked as he opened a box of chocolate frogs. "N-Nothing special I hope," Chaze said rubbing his neck. Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Granger,' Draco thought as he crossed his arms over her chest. 'Who're you going to the ball with?' For a moment there was no answer, then, 'Go away, Malfoy. You have no right to infiltrate my mind like this!' came Hermione's voice. Draco frowned. 'Going with Weasley, eh?' he thought. 'God!' came Hermione's tired and annoyed voice, 'yes! I am going with Ron! Why do YOU care?'  
  
Draco grabbed his wand from his robes and began twirling it around his fingers. 'I don't,' he thought. 'Just thought that maybe your could do better. You DO know that the Weasleys are poor right?' ' . . . Oh my god! Get out of my head!' Draco heard Hermione scream. He smirked and chuckled a bit.  
  
Chaze and Den stared at Draco wondering if he had gone crazy. There he was twirling his wand in his fingers and chuckling under his breath. He seemed to be lost in his own world. Den waved his hand in front of Draco's face. "Maybe it was something he ate?" he said.  
  
~-*-~  
  
"Hermione, did Ron really ask you to go to the ball with him?" Ginny asked. "Yeah," Hermione said nervously as she turned a page from her book. "Why's everyone making such a big deal about it?" Ginny lifted her head from the table. "Like who?" she asked.  
  
Hermione gave a soft laugh, "You . and . you," she said. Ginny raised an eyebrow. "So basically I'm the only one who asked," she said. "Yup, you're the only one that asked! . Oh my god, Ginny! I'm not going crazy!" Hermione exclaimed standing up from the chair. "Nooooo! Stop making such a big deal about it! What? No. There's no one in my head! Oh my god, Ginny! Stop it! For the love of god Ginny, NO!" She grabbed Ginny's hands and was practically yelling at her face.  
  
". . . I think I'm going to go now," Ginny squeaked in a tiny voice letting go of Hermione's hands. She slowly backed away. "M-Maybe you should get some rest, Hermione," she said. "You're studying too hard, I think you're cracking up."  
  
Hermione flopped back down in her chair and buried her head in her hands. Ginny stared at her then slowly inched forward. "Y-You okay?" she asked in a tiny voice. Hermione looked up at her one eye closed and one eye opened. "I'm going to die, Ginny," she said.  
  
"Oh . . ." Ginny said sitting back down slowly. " . . . Why?" "Malfoy's going to be the end of me," Hermione exclaimed. "I mean, he's always in my head and he's always bothering me and-and-" "You mean he's everywhere," Ginny said. Hermione looked at her. "Yeah . . . what did I say?"  
  
Ginny sighed. "Never mind, but he never really bothered you before. What brought on the change? Did you do something?" she asked leaning her hand on her chin. "I can't think of anything that I did wrong to him," Hermione said, "We pretty much didn't talk to each other. He was silent most of the time."  
  
"Well," said Ginny, "He is rather good looking don't you think?" Hermione's mouth dropped opened. "Ginny!" she exclaimed. "What on earth are you talking about?!" Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh puh-lease! Every single year, they say that the Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts always leave and end up getting married or something. It's like some sort of weird love thing,"  
  
"You're kidding, right? I hate Malfoy! He drives me nuts!" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny shrugged and watch as her friend sigh. "I got to go, Ginny, prefects meeting," Hermione said, "Don't want to be late." Ginny giggled. "Yeah, you better get going, you don't want to keep lover-boy waiting do you?"  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione squealed. Suddenly a head popped out of the side of the shelves. Madam Pince was looking at them with her evil eyes. "Shush! This is a library! If you want to talk go hold your conversation outside!" she hissed at them.  
  
Hermione sighed and gathered her things. "I'm going back to my dorm to study before the meeting, I'll see you later, Ginny," she said. Ginny followed Hermione as she walked out the door. "Well, I guess I'll be going too, there's no reason for me to stay in the library if you're not there. Too boring," she whispered as they passed Madam Pince who was looking at them suspiciously.  
  
~-*-~  
  
I muttered the password to my dorm and walked in. God. Why do I feel so tired? I turned a corner and found Malfoy sitting on the couch reading a book. I heard myself groan and he looked up at me. He smirked and put his book down leaning back on the couch.  
  
"About time you came back," he drawled lazily. "I was sooo bored."I glared at him and stomped off to the couch where I let down my bag. It made a "thud" sort of noise and I saw Malfoy wrinkle his nose. "Not more of those lousy books," he sneered, "You were at the library again?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. What a git. What a horribly crazy, stupid, annoying git. "Yes I was at the library again, Malfoy! And I highly doubt that any of these "lousy books" didn't help you get the position of being Head Boy," I said sticking my nose in the air.  
  
I heard Malfoy chuckle. "I didn't have to read any of those stupid books, Granger. I don't go sticking my nose in books. I'm not like you. My knowledge just came to me naturally," he said, "You see, Granger, I'm special. In every little way. I'm practically irresistible, admit it. You want me."  
  
I gave him a disgusted look. "Yeah sure, Malfoy. Only in your only little world," I said. I opened my bag and set all my books on the table. "And books are NOT stupid, Malfoy." He gave me a disapproving look.  
  
"So," he drawled. "About the ball . . . you're going with Weasel?" Not this again. "Yes! God. You already asked me that!!" I said organizing my books alphabetically in rows. For a moment we were silent. I could again feel his eyes on me. Watching me every move.  
  
Suddenly he stood up. "Don't you have better things to do than organize books?" he asked me. I sighed. He just doesn't give up, does he? "No I do not have better things to do," I said lazily. He didn't move. I looked at him and gave him an annoyed glance. "Do you mind?"  
  
He blinked. "Do you want to ride the Hippogriff with me again," he said smirking. I gave him a death glare. "If you think I'm EVER going on that Hippogriff with you again, you must have gone mad!" I exclaimed. Malfoy chuckled. He cocked his head to a side and put a hand on his hip. "I rather enjoyed it," he said. "It was fun, well, until the part when you started crying like a baby and forced me to stop. Geesh. You're such a party pooper."  
  
"Ugh!" I exclaimed standing up. "I'm going outside for some fresh air!" I walked out the door and I heard Draco hurrying after me. "That's the spirit!" he chirped.  
  
~-*-~  
  
Yay, chapter 7 finally done. Sorry for all those people who were waiting! I'm such an idiot, I've been listening to too much Utada Hikaru music. I'm going to work on The Bet for now on. Hmm . I've been busy working on my website. It's my first time! Please check it out. www.geocities.com/purple_and_blue_blossoms I just got it out a couple of weeks ago. My fics also posted there. Please sign the guest book . oooh! And review this chappy! 


	8. Rainy days make me sad

Dreaming Of You  
  
By: Lady Slytherin  
  
Disclaimer - These characters do NOT belong to me, so don't sue! Den Grudge and Chaze Turge from Slytherin House are mine though.  
  
Summary - Hermione's in her seventh year and all year she's caught Draco Malfoy stealing glances at her. But after an incident in Potions class, all that changes. Now, it's gone worse. They can read each other's minds and Draco wont leave her alone! D/Hr  
  
A/N - I'm sorry for not updating in a LONG time. You know how writers get lazy. And that we can't come up with a good plot and stuff. Well ... my summer has been so boring ... so here's the next chapter for Dreaming Of You. People have been requesting more romance ... so here it is! Seriously, I don't know why I bothered naming it Dreaming of You. Well, thank you to all the people who reviewed!! I luv u all! And it really inspired me to write more chapters! Enjoy! (dedicated to Anna... all my D/Hr ficys dedicated to Anna)  
  
~-*-~  
  
Hermione had had enough. She had been tolerating his behavior for quite some time and it was a matter of time that she cracked. She kept her steadily pace walking through the hallways and then outside. Draco however seemed not to care at all at the steam coming out of Hermione's ears. He just put his arms in the back of his head and began to whistle a happy tone.  
  
Hermione seemed very preoccupied with her thoughts that she missed the main door leading outside. She walked to the hallway on her left, her eyebrows knitted together mumbling curses. Draco stopped whistling finally broke the silence between them.  
  
"Where are we going again?" he asked turning his head back noticing they had missed their destination.  
  
"Uggh! No one ASKED you to follow me, Malfoy!" Hermione retorted her temper flaring. "You started following me! If you want to go outside, then go!"  
  
Draco gave her a weird look. "But you wanted to go outside too," he said plainly. "You said you wanted to go out and get some fresh air." He raised his eyebrow. 'She's so confusing,' he thought, 'it's hard to deal with her type.'  
  
Hermione's head darted towards him. She had merely read his thoughts and was ready to come up with a come back.  
  
"You suck," she said. Draco stared at her and then burst out laughing.  
  
Hermione's eyes flared and she headed off back towards the entrance. Draco waved to her. "Well, if you really want to go outside, I'll be joining you later! Quidditch practice!" He turned from her and started to jog back to the common room.  
  
~-*-~  
  
Chaze leaned against the wall. It wasn't at all like Draco to miss Quidditch practice, especially with the match against Gryffindor coming up within a week. They were all tired of waiting. Blaise Zabini stepped forward.  
  
"Where the hell is he?! I'm tired of waiting!" he exclaimed. Chaze glared at him.  
  
"Draco's been out of his mind these days," he said thinking of the fun they had in Hogsmeade with the girls. "He's been obsessed with a certain girl lately."  
  
The other Quidditch players looked at him obviously confused. Draco never went for any girl. They usually just came to him. Den blinked.  
  
"Really?" he said. "Who?" All of a sudden Chaze was surrounded by the curious faces of the young Slytherin boys of who were all eager to hear his answer.  
  
"I thought it would have been obvious at this time," Chaze said sounding unsure. He looked forward at Den. 'Den was there,' Chaze thought. 'Doesn't he know? How thick could a guy get?'  
  
"W-W-Well ... I -" Chaze stammered before suddenly Draco came in the Slytherin locker room.  
  
"What are you fools talking about?" He snarled at them, clutching his broom on his right hand, Quidditch robes hanging on his shoulder.  
  
Everyone was hushed and fell into a line as Draco examined them coldly. "Get ready," he demanded. "Our first match against Gryffindor will be coming up in the next week," he stopped and leaned against the wall. "I don't want anyone slacking off, am I clear?" he continued.  
  
Draco was glad to see that everyone responded clearly. Their heads nodding and all. Draco smirked. "All right! Let's head out!"  
  
Seven brooms zoomed out of the Slytherin locker room and into the Quidditch field. Their newest keeper, Andrew Nielson gotten off his broom and released the snitch, and the two bludgers.  
  
Draco sighed as he looked around wildly for the snitch. He suddenly felt a drop of water land on the tip of his nose and looked up slowly. Angry grey clouds were beginning to form around the sky, blocking the sun's heavy hot streaks. Rain began to pour shortly.  
  
"Do we cancel for today, Draco?" Alex Hiller shouted as the heavy rain and wind began to consume them.  
  
Draco swore. "Hell no! We're practicing! One way or another! We're not going to let this stop us. There's going to be bad weather from what I've been hearing ... all this week!" He heard all of them groan.  
  
Draco swore again. This was not a good way to practice. Though, if the weather doesn't pick up on the match, at least they'll know what it's like to be out in heavy weather. "WATCH IT!" Draco yelled at Den as a bludger came his way.  
  
"S-Sorry, didn't see you there, Draco," Den Grudge said scratching his head.  
  
"Fuck this," Draco hissed. "This is going to be a long day ..."  
  
~-*-~  
  
Hermione sighed. She had decided to go outside after all. After ... Draco had left. Now she was alone ... out in the Quidditch bleachers. Soaked. "This is great," she snarled unhappily. "I'm going crazy ... and I ... am ... wet," she let out a groan and buried her head in her arms. Why had she even come out here? Thinking to herself she slowly pulled her coat more tightly around her body.  
  
She looked up slowly. She could just make out the tiny green spots, which she was sure was the Slytherin Quidditch team out there practicing. Hermione just stared. She didn't even know why she WAS staring. She just ... stared.  
  
She could just make out Draco's outline between the heavy wind and rain. 'Is that it?' she thought straightening her back. 'D-Did I come out here to stare at Malfoy?' She leaned her chin on her hand staring at his figure. He was looking around frantically trying to find the golden snitch.  
  
Hermione smirked. 'He sure is something ...' she thought. 'Why can't most guys I meet be like him? Only less... annoying. He annoys me so ...much... it's hard. I've always tried to work things out with him... in the past... but... he's such a prat! The way he acts around people. You'd think he was all mighty and crap.' Hermione sighed plainly still watching him.  
  
She hadn't noticed that the wind had died down a bit and now all was left was just plain rain. Plain... rain... pouring down on her. Hermione suddenly took her chin off her palm. Why was she having all these thoughts about him? And why now? Was it because she was staring at him?  
  
Hermione looked away quickly. "Damn," she swore under her breath. She held herself closely. Why was she having all these thoughts now? God. It was simply killing her. She looked back slowly towards the Quidditch pitch. The players had begun to leave the field and she saw Draco walking back towards the Great Hall. He was soaking wet.  
  
'Might as well go in," she thought. "No use getting sick and missing all my exams." She quietly made her way down the bleachers as the rain slowly poured down on her face and body.  
  
'I'm so confused... I've never felt this way before ... I'm not even sure what it is! I just hate Malfoy.' She stopped right in the middle of the field gazing up slowly. She'd never been this confused in her life. She closed her eyes and let the rain come down on her face.  
  
Sighing she began to hum a nameless tone. Nothing had happened this year. Nothing with Voldemort or anything. It had been truly a very boring year. Not that she already had a lot on her mind already. She was constantly thinking of what was to come. This was their last year at Hogwarts. And Harry was worried about Voldemort attacking the school if he wasn't there. 'Leave it to Harry to play hero...' Over the few years Harry had taken to saving the school. He thought it was his fault that Voldemort had risen... and felt it was his responsibility to defeat him. Yet... there was no sign of the Dark Lord.  
  
'I sure am going to miss this place...' Hermione thought sadly. She new once she graduated she'd have to find a job somewhere. Her parents though... wanted her to attend collage in the Muggle world. Hermione once thought that she might want to take careering to be an Auror ... 'Like Harry and Ron...' She thought. If she attended collage she'd be too busy to talk and write to them... too busy to care about the wizarding world.  
  
'Maybe I can take to becoming one of the Ministry...' she thought. 'Malfoy will be there though...' Over the summer...or so she heard, Malfoy's father, Lucius Malfoy, had gotten his son a job in the Ministry after he graduated. She wasn't sure if it was true or not, she had only heard Malfoy talking loudly at the Slytherin table. 'He's already gotten a higher rank than Mr. Weasley,' she thought.  
  
'I-It's not like he's bad at his work...' It was true. The little blond haired prick's grades have gone off the charts starting sixth year. He was almost better than Hermione herself. 'Almost...' she kept reminding. He was smart... Hermione didn't think he bought his way into being Head Boy like he did in Quidditch. Harry and Ron laughed at the part when they had heard Draco had become Head Boy. 'He's going to fail every assignment' they had said. But Draco was doing great. The teachers gave the Head Girl and Boy their own projects to work on for the school and Draco had always done his part without saying a word. 'He was so quiet until now...' she thought.  
  
"Planning on becoming one of the mer-people are we?" said a voice startling her.  
  
Though she didn't need to turn around. She knew who it was. And she didn't care either. When she didn't answer back, she heard his footsteps come closer. Nearer...  
  
"You shouldn't be out here," he said putting a hand on her shoulder. Hermione felt herself tingle and realized that he didn't mean to sound rude. It probably just came out naturally she thought.  
  
She stopped looking up and stared at him. "Since when did you care?" she replied.  
  
He just raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say it was a bad thing," he said. "Just plain weird that the Head Girl is out on the field staring at the sky blankly looking as if she was about to go to heaven or crap." He crossed his arms over his chest when he didn't get a reply. "Did you just come out to watch me practice?" It brought a smirk on his lips.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I'm going inside, Malfoy. I can't stand to be around you," she had no intention of getting into a fight with him. She was in a bad mood as it is. She looked at him however. He didn't looked like he was about to say anything nasty to her as always. Well... rather... thinking of it now... he hasn't said anything offensive towards her that would seriously damage her pride.  
  
'Maybe there's something about him that's...' her thoughts wandered off to the last trip at Hogsmeade and her face flushed. Damn. She turned around on her heels and headed back. She expected Draco to follow her but she didn't hear any footsteps running behind her trying to catch up.  
  
She stopped, unknown to her, and looked back at him. He was staring at her. She couldn't quite see the look on his face. He didn't look annoyed. Neither angry. Hermione blinked.  
  
He finally spoke. "Am I that disgusting to you?" he said. It was faint but she caught it and it made her give another two blinks.  
  
She wasn't quite sure she heard right. Hermione looked to her right trying to get the words he had just spoken to sink into her. It wasn't long before she looked up and saw him gone. Damn.  
  
~-*-~  
  
I haven't seen him all day. I wonder where he's gotten to. I decided to make my way down to the common room. Am I searching for him? Am I actually searching for Malfoy? No way...  
  
Muttering the password to the common room my eyes looked around. His door was wide open. I felt my stomach go all splotchy. Maybe just... one ... peak...  
  
I tiptoed past the few tables and the couch and poked my head into his room. Where is he? He sure wasn't in there ... that's for sure. His room was empty.  
  
I sighed ... damn, damn, damn. I guess... If it'll work... Quietly I began mumbling the words, Malfoy, into my head. No answer. I tried again. Louder this time. Haha let the little prick suffer.  
  
Damn. He still hadn't replied. I flopped down on the couch. Had the spell worn off and I hadn't notice? ... No way... I read his mind a few hours ago. Hmm... 'Malfoy? You there?' I thought not quite knowing what to say. Damn.  
  
I sighed. 'Draco...' I laid my head down on the pillow and my head jerked up from it when I heard him say. 'Yes?'  
  
I frowned at the sudden hearing of his voice. 'Where the hell are you?' I thought quickly.  
  
'Why would you want to know?' was the reply. Damn him.  
  
'Y-You left a big mess at the common room ...I'm not cleaning it up!' I said in her mind. I heard Malfoy snort and didn't reply.  
  
Uggh! I hate him! I just hate him!  
  
~-*-~  
  
Hermione stormed out of the common room. She needed to relax her mind... what better way than to go to the library. Settling herself in a comfortable chair beside the window she took out a book that she found in the shelves. 'Might be interesting...' she thought. She opened the page and started to read.  
  
Tick...tock...tick...tock... Hermione had been reading for quite some time now. She just couldn't concentrate on what she was reading. 'Why am I still on the first page?' she thought, confused.  
  
Sighing she glanced out the window. It was still raining. 'Darn,' she thought, 'where did the sun go? It was such a wonderful day.' Leaning her head back at the chair she paused at reading. She was bored. ... She couldn't believe it... she was bored of books. 'That can't be it,' she thought. Glancing back outside she closed the book shut and headed outside.  
  
~-*-~  
  
'Stupid Granger. ... Damn Mudblood,' he thought. Draco slowly slicked his hair with gel. He had just finished taking a shower in the Head Boy bathroom and at the time was when Hermione had begun probing his mind. Well... it did quite shock him when she had said his name. His first name...  
  
Draco cursed under his breath when he found out he was lacking some gel on the side. He started squirting the bottle hoping there was still more jammed in the bottom. 'Fuck this' he thought throwing the bottle to the corner of the room.  
  
Still worrying if his hair would hold for the rest of the day he began making his way back to the common room. He was still mad at Granger. "Why am I so damn mad at her?" he muttered.  
  
He didn't know why he was steaming mad at her. It's not like she had said something to him that was that embarrassing to him. She had just said that she couldn't stand to be around him. 'Why is it bothering me so much?' he thought frustrated. They had always insulted each other. That never had bothered him before. Never. But now...  
  
Damn her. Maybe it was because he was frustrated about the weather. And how their practice on the coming match against Gryffindor turned out so terribly. "Damn wind and rain," he gritted between his teeth just as he said the password to the common room.  
  
Draco looked around. Hermione's bag was on the floor. Was she here? Damnit. He didn't feel like talking to her at all. He made his way towards his room but paused in front of hers. The first thing that went through his head was, damn. He decided to peek inside. She wasn't there.  
  
"Where is she?" It wasn't like he was searching for her. He was just... heading out the door and checking most of the corridors. "Damn Mudblood," he muttered. He started walking faster and decided that ... hey, he wasn't searching for her. No, he was just getting some exercise.  
  
Draco stopped walking though, when he went by an opened window. It had been extremely hot earlier and the smell of the rain against the rocks made Draco dizzy. Then...there, he saw her.  
  
"What the hell is she doing?" he thought. He could clearly see Hermione's form swinging back and forth on the swing set beside the benches. He frowned. The first years from Ravenclaw always hung out there. With a sigh, he headed outside to meet her.  
  
~-*-~  
  
Hermione had her eyes down. Looking at her legs as it swayed back and forth endlessly. She didn't know why she was outside again. 'I must be going crazy,' she thought. Ever since she had been a little girl, rainy days had often left Hermione sad and confused. She didn't know why and she often tried to convince herself that maybe it was because sad movies often ended with rainy days or something.  
  
But... no, it wasn't that. It wasn't that at all. It was because of Ally. Yeah... Ally. Hermione looked down. She suddenly felt so low. So ...low...  
  
Ally had been Hermione's friend. Almost like a sister to her even. They grew up together in the muggle world. It wasn't until last summer that everything started falling apart. Hermione hadn't seen Ally in the school year because she went to Hogwarts for school. Ally understood that she was a witch and gave no mind to it. She didn't mind helping Hermione with her summer homework either. She had been eager to help out. On a Friday however, Ally had brought her to the park. The weather was fantastic, the sun shining brightly, the birds chirping. Hermione had no idea that day why the clouds started to form closely together. Rain had begun to pour.  
  
Hermione remembered herself telling Ally that they should go back. It was raining and they were alone. Ally said that it would only take a while, so they headed to the swings. They sat on each one. Hermione had begun to swing softly but Ally just looked down. Hermione couldn't understand why her friend was so low, so sad. All of a sudden, Ally began talking about death and how it was a natural part of life. Hermione got freaked out. She didn't understand why Ally was being like this. She was usually a happy person. Happy as can be ...but today...  
  
Ally gave Hermione a smile and had said softly that she had leukemia. Hermione didn't know. She didn't know about it. She had been at Hogwarts, with Harry and Ron. Though she had been writing to Ally. Owling her. Her friend though, hadn't said a word of her sickness.  
  
"Hermione," she said. "I have accepted what lies for me. I know there's no cure. And I'm really sorry I haven't told you." Hermione looked away. "Magic," she said. "Magic can save you, Ally! It can ...I think I can!" Ally gave her a strange look. "Hermione, I know you mean best but, I can't." she looked down. "I would feel terrible. My mother told me that death was a normal thing before she passed away. She said...the angels were waiting for her up there. I haven't seen her since I was eight, Hermione." Ally looked up letting the water pour down her face. "I know, if I die, that I can see her. She's waiting for me." "Ally, I-I'm so sorry-" Hermione started but she didn't know what else to say. "D-Do you want to die?" Ally looked at her. "I-In a way, yes. I know that my foster parents mean good. But I can't face the fact that my mother was dead, Hermione. I-If I die I can see her, right?" she said. Hermione sighed. She didn't know what to make of this. Of any of this...  
  
Hermione watched as her memories flew back to the present. She felt that as if it was all her fault. "I- could have saved her..." she whispered looking down. "Damn rain..."  
  
She suddenly looked up and saw Draco running towards her. He had both his hands on top of his head shielding his hair from the rain. It brought a smile to Hermione's face. He was always around her. Always. She didn't understand why. He had looked hurt when she had made the comment earlier. 'I can't stand to be around you, Malfoy.' She didn't understand. It wasn't even that bad of an insult. Yet, it looked as if he was so hurt about it.  
  
She sighed. Malfoy wasn't so bad. Now that she thought of it. Hermione chuckled as he made his way towards her, stumbling.  
  
~-*-~~-*-~~-*-~~-*-~~-*-~~-*-~~-*-~~-*-~~-*-~~-*-~~-*-~~-*-~~-*-~~-*-~~-*-  
~~-*-~  
  
What'd you think? Sorry for taking so long as I said before. Think chapter was pretty long. S'it ok? Please review! And tell me you like it. I pretty much think that the part with Ally was pretty lame but my friend Anna really wanted to put that scene there. So review!!! 


	9. Evil Plots and Evening Gowns

Dreaming Of You

By: dolce-bebe

Disclaimer - These characters do NOT belong to me, so don't sue! Den Grudge and Chaze Turge from Slytherin House are mine though.

Summary - Hermione's in her seventh year and all year she's caught Draco Malfoy stealing glances at her. But after an incident in Potions class, all that changes. Now, it's gone worse. They can read each other's minds and Draco wont leave her alone! D/Hr

A/N – Wow it's been years, but I've recently been updating most of my Harry Potter fanfiction, so feel free to read the new chapters! Chapter 3 for Dark Days is up and also a new D/Hr fanficiton, The Devil Next Door. Gosh it's been so long since I've even thought of updating this fic, but as I read through the previous chapters I can't help but updating! Hope you guys enjoy!

--

Draco grumbled under his breath as he stumbled over a thick patch of grass. What in the name of Merlin, was Granger doing swinging from those damned swings? He suddenly shuddered as a swift breeze collided with his back. It was freezing and she hadn't even bothered to bring an umbrella! Honestly, did Granger think she was above all and could withstand not getting sick in any circumstance? She was practically dripping wet from head to toe!

Hermione seemed to have noticed him coming and stood up from her seating place to give him an unreadable look.

"Oi!" he shouted, blinking away the rain water that slide down to his eyelids. "Are you mad, Granger? What the hell do you think you're doing out here?"

He must have raised his voice subconsciously since her blank face turned into a breaking glare. "No one asked you to follow, Malfoy!" she exclaimed suddenly. "Haven't you bothered me enough?"

Draco flinched when she bumped her shoulder against his and ran back through the entrance of the school. His mouth dropped open in surprise and anger. _'Granger, you bloody mudblood! How dare you!' _he hissed angrily in his thoughts as he dashed in after her. He noticed that she hadn't replied back and it set him off even more.

She really was a complete sore! Here he was trying with all his might to simply warn her of the dangers of becoming sick in their weather conditions and she had just yelled at him and stormed off inside the school. How bloody absurd! She really was an ungrateful, prissy little twit!

He snarled and pushed past a couple of first years, who shrieked in fear and scooted away from him. Making his way to their dormitories Draco could almost squealed happily of the plan that he, in seconds, came up with. Granger would never be able to live with herself after he was through with her.

Hermione glanced up at him when the portrait to their dormitory opened and Draco stepped in casually. She gave him a death and in returned he gave her a devilish grin before marching to his room, slamming the door.

'_Enjoy life while you can, Granger,'_ she heard in her mind.

For the second time throughout the year both thought smugly. _'Bring it on.'_

--

"You mean you're going to-" Chaze started, but couldn't finish his sentence as he burst out laughing.

Draco rolled his eyes and took a sip out of his goblet. Dinner had started and he sat patiently at the Slytherin table, taking as little glimpses of Hermione Granger as he could. Draco swore that she could read people with just her eyes and that if he looked straight into hers, that she would not hesitate to pounce on him for coming up with such a clever plot.

Den Grudge stirred as he lifted his head from his folded arms on the table. He had just finished stuffing his face and the after affects of heartburn surfaced. "But if she can read your mind, wont she just figure things out and find a way to get you back?" he said.

It was probably the smartest thing that Den had said the whole school year and Draco chuckled at the thought. "No you dimwit." He said, "We can't actually read each other's minds, you know. It's simply when we're talking in our own heads or pondering."

Chaze and Den didn't seem to get this and Draco continued. "Alright, to put it simply, if we're thinking, we can interrupt each other's thoughts and say something back. I'll hear her and she'll hear me, kind of thing."

They blinked looking absolutely dumbfounded. Draco sighed in defeat. Perhaps they really _were_ more dimwitted than Crabbe and Goyle. "Never mind," he muttered before glancing back at the Gryffindor table and smirking.

Hermione was frantically discussing something with the Weasley girl and Draco wondered if she had already come up with a plan good enough to rival his. _'Having fun discussing little prissy, girly things with your snot of a friend, Granger?' _he thought.

He saw her turn her head towards him, giving him a warning look, before, _'Don't call her that! She's less of a snot compared to those thick headed, brainless oafs you're with twenty-four seven!' _she retorted back and Draco's eyebrows knitted together.

"What?" Chaze interrupted, "What is she thinking, Draco? Has she caught on?" He stole a glance towards the Gryffindor table.

"No."

Chaze gave a smirk of triumph. "I can't wait till we put this plan into action." He turned to Den who smirked back, then to Draco. "Imagine!" he exclaimed, "Hermione Granger standing before every student in school with nothing but her bra and knickers!"

Draco raised his goblet and chuckled immensely. All three of them clanked their goblets together as a toast.

"Cheers to bras and knickers!"

--

Hermione raised an eyebrow questioningly at the three buffoons at the Slytherin table. What exactly were they so happy about? It seemed to Malfoy that he had already won. Hermione licked her lips slowly, tasting the mid dinner pumpkin pie that she had just gobbled up. A devilish grin appeared on her face as she turned back to her best friend.

"Look at them," she said to Ginny. "You would have thought that they've already won."

Ginny giggled and touched her napkin to her lips. "I just can't believe that you came up with something as brilliant as this!" she said. "You think you'll be able to pull it off?"

Hermione gave her a pleading look. "Of course I can! I just need your help to make sure it all works out!"

Her best friend frowned. "You know as well as I do, that I can't be allowed in your dormitories, Mione. At least, not with Ferret Boy around." She added cocking her head towards the Slytherins.

"No, no, no, silly. If Malfoy thinks that I'm just some rotten, ugly, mudblood-"

"You're not!" Ginny interrupted.

"No of course not," Hermione couldn't help but smile and continued, "I meant, that if he thinks that way about me, then I need you to help me pick out a dress for the ball!" she said. "I really don't know anything about fashion, nor make up, or styling hair or..." Hermione frowned, this was supposed to be to get back at Malfoy, and now she was feeling pretty low of herself. "Well, what I'm saying is, while Malfoy's getting all the embarrassment, he'll be able to look at me and regret calling me all those names."

Ginny didn't seem to hear the last bit, as her head perked up at the mention of fashion, hair and make up. It was basically her profession. Hermione remembered that the red haired girl would always complain to why as hell she wasn't allowed to be any where near Hermione's hair. The fact was simply monstrous to Hermione, but it was indeed desperate times and she had to admit that she needed Ginny's knowledge now more than ever.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Mione," Ginny patted the top of Hermione's bushy hair and gave a squeal of delight. "I know exactly where to go to get the most fashioned dress there is! Well... at least, the stores beyond our reach!"

Hermione raised her goblet, satisfied with her answer and Ginny did the same. She made sure that Malfoy got a good look at her before breaking out into a smile to have a toast with her best friend.

"To Malfoy!" Ginny said raising her glass.

"And his soon to be pink boxers!" Hermione added as they clanked their glasses.

--

"I can't believe you brought them!" Hermione hissed angrily to Ginny.

Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown chattered noisily as they lurked behind the two other girls. You would have thought that they learned their lesson about spending time with Hermione after their last Hogsmeade incident, but no. They had to just simply come along and make things worse.

Hermione cringed as the three giggling girls pulled her into dress stores, salons, and other places occupied with more than a hundred female witches. She was never the type to be interested in all that glam. The more she spent time with Harry and Ron, the less time she had for make up. The more time she spent with her books, the less time she had for her hair and the more time she spent with studying and exams, the less time she had to dress properly.

Not that she minded.

"See here, Hermione!" Ginny squealed, gripping the petite girl's wrist and hauling her over to her side. "This one would look smashing on you!"

They had just stepped into Madam Hittlepot's store for women's dress robes and Hermione already felt like she was going to become sick. The smell of the perfume that reeked from the middle aged women, made her nose scrunch up. The store was packed.

"Try it on! Try it on!" urged Ginny as she shoved the black dress into Hermione's arms.

"Ouch! Watch it--!" Hermione gave a sigh when she was pushed straight into the change rooms. The door closed behind her and she could hear Ginny, Lavender and Parvati frantically throwing dresses over the top of the door frame for her to try on.

She hated it. The minute she put it on, Hermione's face gave a disgusted look. She couldn't see herself, because there was no mirror in the room, but it hugged her body really tightly. Gods, how she hated fitted clothes, they were never really her type. The black dress was a tube, plain and simple and it reached just a little bit above her knees. It was too skimpy, Hermione had decided.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she heard Ginny call out, "Come on out so we can see it!"

Rolling her eyes, the brown haired girl opened the door hesitantly. It was best to get it over and done with. She cringed as the three girls gave shrill squeals of delight at the sight of her. How could they adore such skimpy dresses? Hermione felt absolutely naked in them.

Lavender nodded at her, a big smile plastered on her face. "Yup, Hermione, you look really good in this one!" Parvati nodded in agreement. "You should take it before anyone else sees it and buys it." She pushed Hermione back into the room to get changed.

"D-Don't you think it's a bit revealing?" Hermione muttered, the edges of her lips twitching a bit. She looked at the mirror and decided that, yes it was very revealing, but at least it wasn't anything too fancy.

"No, no, no, Mione," Ginny chirped. "I like it. It's simple and not too drastic and besides! You'll look much better when we do your hair!"

Hermione groaned silently. She wanted to so badly do it out loud, but didn't want to offend her friends. The thought of sitting in a chair for hours while the three girls scrambled around endlessly to glamorize her hair, was frightening, but the thought of Malfoy, suddenly made her change her mind. He would regret calling her a filthy mudblood once he had seen her.

She smirked proudly and quickly changed. "You know what," she said, "I've changed my mind. I think I_ will _get it." Hermione made her way towards the cash register and Ginny tip toed next to her.

"Trust me," she whispered, "The dress will be perfect for your plan."

--

Draco gave a lazy yawn. It had been two days since he and Granger had spoken. Not that he cared at all. She was definitely fun to bother, but he had to play the part to ensure that his plot would be fulfilled. He smirked at the thought, as he lay with his arms in the back of his head on the common room love seat couch. He glanced up slowly to take a peak as he heard her door open.

"Going for a bath, are you?" he drawled, as Hermione came out with her towel in hand. She shot him a quick glare and sped off to the lavatory, slamming the door behind her.

Sitting up and stretching his arms, the young Slytherin made his way towards the bathroom door, pressing his ear gently on the wood. Once he heard the trickle of water, he dashed to her room. Surprisingly it was unlocked and he tip toed in. It was probably the most cleanest, more organized room, Draco had ever been in. Her blankets were folded neatly with a few pillows decorated on top, the drapes were spread to the side by means of golden ribbons, her books (merlin help them, there were so many, Draco could barely count) stacked up neatly on the shelves in order by author and then alphabetically.

'_My gods, Granger sure has a lot of time on her hands.' _He thought subconsciously. A second later he mentally slapped himself.

'_I've got a lot of time for what?' _came her voice.

Draco rolled his eyes, slightly praying that she had not guessed that he was wandering around her room. _'Nothing, Granger. I was merely thinking that you spend so much time in that bloody room of yours, that you come out only when you smell like rotten pigs.' _He chuckled when he heard her gave a frustrated growl.

When she didn't reply back, Draco made his way towards her closet. He had seen her a day ago coming back from Hogsmeade, carrying something in white wrapping. He guessed that she had just bought her dress for the ball and it couldn't have come at a more perfect time. Draco threw open the closet door and found it wrapped around the soft, white paper tissue.

Smirking, and laughing silently to himself, he drew his wand and muttered a quick incantation of a spell. A light blue aura surrounded the package for a second then faded away. Draco nodded his head, smiling. Yes, he was very pleased.

--

Hermione pressed her ear against the door. The common room was suspiciously silent. She waited a few more seconds and convinced that Malfoy had left, scrambled quickly out the door and dashed towards his room.

My gods, it was messy. Books everywhere, blanket unfolded and hanging off the bed, drapes not drawn apart, papers all over the floor; Hermione bit her bottom lip and tried to restrain herself from tidying the room up a bit. Maybe she would talk to him afterwards. It was after all, what was best for him. She pondered for a bit, but then, he would know that she was scrambling around in his room and would for sure ask questions.

Hermione had no time for that. He could very well come back any minute and burst through the door, then what would she do? Shaking her head away from the thoughts, she spotted what she was looking for very quickly.

It hung on the hook above his dresser. She chuckled softly and touched the fabric of his dress robes. It was probably very expensive and would be nearly impossible for Hermione to pay back, but he was rich, wasn't he? He could easily afford a new one. Taking out her wand from her pocket, she softly muttered a spell and the dress robes glowed pink. Mission one, completed.

Suddenly, her head snapped up. She could hear faint footsteps. My gods! He was coming! Quickly she made her way to his drawers and spotted the Slytherin's undergarments. Hermione flushed red at the sight of the green and black boxers that had "Draco Malfoy," embroidered on them, and took out her wand once again, stuttering a spell, before breaking into a complete run out the door.

She paused and her eyes shifted around the empty common room, before quickly stepping foot in the bathroom. This time, she heard the footsteps again and opened the door. Malfoy had just returned, but was standing in between the two doors of their bed rooms.

Had he seen her? Slowly, Hermione stepped out of the bathroom to face him. "I thought you were taking a shower?" she heard him say, "Been busy in there, I suppose?"

Hermione nodded. "What about you?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow. "Where did you head off to?"

Draco cocked his head to the side and shrugged, innocently. "Was going down to the dungeons, then headed back up here because I forgot something."

They both gave each other suspicious looks before nodding in contempt. Hermione went back in the bathroom and Draco lazily made his way to his room, both with huge, triumphant smiles on their faces. The ball was two days from now and only one would come out victorious.

--

Any ideas on what would happen? Haha. I have an evil idea, but please leave comments and tell me what you think the "plan" is. I'm sure I've made it more than obvious, but feel free to give me ideas for later chapters or maybe something to add on to the next one! R/R! And especially sorry to those people who've waited forever for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
